I'M not dead The sequel!
by LookAMinotaur
Summary: I couldn't figure out how to add chapters. : So I made a sequel! : Please review! Love it or lose it? I might not add any chaps soon. Writer's block is a terrible thing. : : : : :
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own any NCIS characters but my birthday is on Feb. 1st, so I'm accepting all characters as gifts. :)

Pairing: eventualy Tony and Kate, Eventually Gibs and Jen. McGee and Abby

I'm Not Dead

"You are sad?" asked Ziva as she silghtly tilted her head to the right. "Why, Tony?" She asked again before he walked past her and ploped down in his seat. "Tony," Ziva said in a _you'd-better-tell-me-what's-wrong-or-else_tone. "I miss Kate" he said. "Who is Kate?" asked Ziva. When Tony did not respond she said "Tony? Tony, I do not understand who this Kate is!" but all Tony could do sit and stare at the little picture of her in his hands.

Gibbs was sit at his navy bar staring at the picture of Jen. His Jen. On the wall of the fallen. He couldn't figure it out why _she_ had to die.

He didn't even kiss her before she died like he had so much wanted to do. But that wall was wrong. Jen and Kate wern't dead. They were sitting at the bar. Watching poor Gibbs in grief. They hated it. They had to watch others but never be watched. Not even noticed or heard.

It pained them to watch their fellow NCIS agents have so much pain because they were dead or were supposed to be. But both pain would be over soon. They would tell NCIS they weren't dead. There would be laughing and crying and so much happiness.

**The next day...**

Jen fixed her hair in the bathroom. If you could call it that. It had four walls and a door, a mirror that was silghtly cracked and a sink. So it's more like a sinkroom. Kate was in the bedroom getting dressed for the big day. She just needed some make-up. Lipstick? No. Eye Shadow? No. Never mind. Scratch the makeup, didn't need any. Not today. She needed the mirror.

"Direct- I mean Jen? Can I use the mirror?" "Ok, Kate, here you go." So Kate fixed her hair then they were both on their way.

"TONY DINOZZO!!! YOU WILL ANSWER ME!!" yellled Ziva. She then sat down as everyone started to stare. " I wish I could have someone tell her how much I miss her." he said with tears slowly filling his eyes. " Why don't you just tell me in person, Tony? Are you _that_ lazy?" said Kate with a big smile. Tony saw in those hazel brown eyes tears starting to form. And just like that he picked her up and

kissed her. Just at that moment McGee and Abby walked in. "Hey McGee, why don't you ever kiss _me_ like that?" "Abby! Oh my god Abby, That's KATE!" Tony and Kate stopped kissing to notice McGee and Abby. Kate gave them both hugs and explained herself. So Jen gave hugs too. " I'm going to find Gibbs by myself." _By herself? Why by herself? _then it clicked it her head_ Oh, so that's why she wants to be by herself!_"I'm guessing you're Kate?" Ziva asked "Yes, I'm Kate Todd." "I'm Ziva David." and Jen walked off.

**Gibbs' office**

"Hello Gibbs" Jen said. "On the phone! Can't you stupid- Jen?" Gibbs dropped the phone. "you're.." "No, Gibbs, I'm not dead. Never was." at this point their faces were mere inches apart. An hour later there was a knock from Tony. (I'll let the reader imagine what they did in between.) So they all went to the bullpen. Kate huged Gibbs and Gibbs called the director and told him he had two new NCIS agents. The director came down and asked "Jen? Kate? You're ALIVE? Does this mean you want your old job as Director back, Jen?.

________

EDIT

________

I removed the old "Happy ENding" fits better with the other chapters.


	2. Chapter 2

I decided to add a second chapter to my one-shot, thus making it a two-shot. What the heck is a two-shot, you ask? Well the answer is I have no idea! I just made it up! (I think)

Disclaimer: It's a day closer it my birthday and I will accept early birthday gifts, I just love the NCIS CHARACTERS. I think the NCIS CHARACTERS are great. I like the NCIS CHARACTERS alot! *hint, hint* :)

Author's Note: Please ignore the little 'they all got married and lived happily ever after' thing. It never happened. ;) Never ever happened, EVER!!! (yet)

"Get a life Tony!" Kate said while the were walking down the hall to the bullpen. "I have a life! It consists of watching movies, annoying you with what I thought of the movie, and doing my job as an NCIS agent. As an NCIS agent I feel that the thin line between good and evil- HEY!" he stopped abruptly when a wad of paper hit his head. "Ziva! I was telling Kate what it means to be an NCIS agent to me. Without us, the thin line between--" Another wad of paper hit his head, but this time from McGee. " Tony, you're not a second-grader writing a report. Kate was an NCIS agent. I think she can manage without your speech."

At hearing this Tony sat down at his desk only to find that Kate was sitting next to him it a smaller chair.

"DiNozzo, Kate will be sharing a desk with you until we can get a desk for her. We've got a dead marine at 394 Bell ave. Everybody's on this case. And Dinozzo, your 'What it means to be an NCIS agent' speech needs work."

_Snap! _Went Kate's camera as she photographed the crime scene. " You know Kate," started Mcgee

" I'm glad you're not dead. It's nice to have you and Director Shepard back. I really missed you. I missed Director Shepard too." Kate smiled. It felt good to know that once she was 'dead' they didn't just forget about her. "Thanks, McGee, I'm glad I'm not dead too. Hey, Hey- that's Lt. Benidict! He's the suspect!" Both Kate and McGee ran to catch the suspect. By the end of the day they had Lt. Benidict in handcuffs and Ziva interrogating him. Kate and Tony were watching the interrogation. "What do you think, did he do it? Kate?" Tony lightly shook her right shoulder. "I'm sorry, I wasn't really paying attention, Tony." Kate looked tired. "Are you O.K., 'cause you don't look o.k., you look tired." Tony was met with a confused look from Kate. "He confessed to it all." Tony and Kate both jumped, when did Ziva get here? "I am sorry, did I interrupt you Tony and Kate? I will leave." and as quick and quietly as she came in, she went out.


	3. Chapter 3 Finally!

I am soooooo sorry I haven't updated for so long!! I had writers block. You can kill me if you want but at least let me finish the story.

Disclaimer: I didn't get the characters for my birthday. :'( But if you feel like giving me a belated gift I'd be happy! Sure you missed my birthday by 112 days but I'll forget about that for the characters! :)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When Kate smiled, if you looked close enough, you could see the sadness in it. Everyone was so happy that Kate and the director were back noone even noticed, and if they noticed they didn't notice it much at all. If they asked Kate if she was okay, she flashed her big smile and said "I'm fine! Just a little tired, I guess." as sincerly as she could. Everyone, except Tony.

"Kate, why won't you tell me what's wrong." said Tony when everyone else had left the bullpen. "Nothing." Kate said. "You're not." "I'm fine! Jus-" Tony cut her off "Just a little tired, I guess. Yeah, yeah, yeah I know you've said that to every person who's asked. What is wrong?"

"What's wrong with you? I'll tell you. You keep asking me what's wrong." and with that Kate walked out. She walked back in. 2 mintutes later. "I forgot my... bag?"

Tony was picking through her bag. "Oh, hi. I, uh, dropped my pen in your bag and I needed to get it." Kate raised an eyebrow. She snatched the masacara bottle out of Tony's hand. "Oh, yeah and while you were looking for your 'pen' you decided to sift through my stuff!" Kate was now furious. Kate grabbed her coat, bag, and laptop and she left

Tony there feeling like an idiot when he saw her laptop. "Laptop! Ugh! Why didn't I think of that!" he yelled to noone in particular.

"Director, shouldn't we tell Gibbs?" Kate asked. "It's none of his busness." Director Shepard said. "Director! It involves his family! I think he would like to know that Shannon and Kelly are alive!" Argued Kate angrily. "Calm down, Kate. I understand that it is his family, but if-" "When." "_When_ we find them they might be dead. Why get his hopes up? It wouldn't be right. Jethro loves them so much, I think he's been holding on to that last glimmer of hope since he found out they died. He blames himself. If he hadn't been away, they would still be alive, that's what he thinks, Kate. Do you really want to take away that last glimmer of hope? How would it affect him? He might never recover!" Kate was defeated and she knew it. "I, I hadn't thought of that." Jenny nodded her head "I know. Kate, We have to work fast." She laid out a map on the table, then stuck pins in it. "We know that Zahiv Alam and his partner, Christopher Santon were last seen at these places going under the cover names of Mohammed Jimmar and

Zachary Jackson." "Director, Gibbs is coming down the hall!" Cynthia said quickly as she poked her head in the door. "Stall him Cynthia!" Jen replied while she was quickly putting the map and such away. Kate took the photographs of Zahiv and Christopher down and hit them in the director desk drawer. "Hide Kate!" Jenny said quickly. "In the..." Jenny's eyes darted around the room and rested on the closet. "Closet!"she said quickly but quietly for by now you could hear Gibbs telling Cynthia to let him in. Kate ran in the closet. "Cynthia, please stop gabbing with Gibbs. He must have _some _reason to be here." Jen said. "Something is wrong with Kate."


End file.
